Imperial China
by Annie04-11
Summary: “ You will never get away with this,” the guard screamed as he charged towards Zhang with his sword, in one quick movement Zhang unsheathed his blade and pushed upwards through the man’s stomach, catching him as he fell he whispered, “ I already have.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the Characters except the OC's

Prologue:

The guard paced anxiously over his area of the great wall. It had been a quite night so far but he felt something was wrong the air brought the smell of blood from over the border. Climbing up the ladder to one of the many watchtowers of the great wall he looked down over the edge and flung himself backwards as the grappling hooks flew over the side of the wall.

The guard ran through all the training in his head about what to do if any one tried to invade China, he fumbled to his feet and grabbed the torch of the wall an threw in into the steel pan holding the oil within seconds it was ablaze the other watchtowers followed suit not long after.

A noise to his left made the guard draw his sword , " well, well looks like the Imperial army have improved their training after all," a voice mocked form behind him. Bewildered the guard spun around only to come face to face with the Hans general Zhang Huo.

" You will never get away with this," the guard screamed as he charged towards Zhang with his sword, in one quick movement Zhang unsheathed his blade and pushed upwards through the mans stomach, catching him as he fell he whispered, " I already have."


	2. The Commander's Son

Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or Mulan only the OC characters.

Chapter 1: The Commander's son

The wind blew in gusts around the feet of the lone Blader, his hair tied back caught often in the wind blowing behind him as he called out, "RETURN" He watched the blade turned and headed back towards him, putting out a hand to catch the blade. He starred at the blade in quiet contemplation as he thought about what he heard that afternoon. He had hidden behind a desk as his father the Commander of the Imperial army talked to his adviser.

"How bad does it look for China?" Commander Kon asked his adviser.

"Huo's army has already made its way across the border and are sending in for reinforcements, sir."

"Wong how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir, we've been friends for too long to bother with these formalities."

Fai Wong felt his shoulders drop as he lowered himself into a chair. "Honestly Shing there is very little hope at this point, at the rate Zhang is advancing we'll be lucky to have the Imperial Palace in two weeks."

Looking across at his oldest friend Shing replies, "this is it we will have to be ready to move then by tomorrow if we are to be anywhere near the Imperial Palace before Zhang Huo, we will lead the army .Ray and Lee can be left in charge of training the new recruits."

"Shing are you insane Zhang Huo's army outnumber us 5 to 1 we would need to send conscription notices to every family in China, and how do you expect two boys to raise an army. You yourself were 26 before you even got to see battle now you're expecting two 19 year old kids to take control of men nearly 3 times their age!"

"I was 26 but that doesn't mean Ray has to be. Yes it is true in the vast scheme of things he is only a child and I must be insane sending him to war, but I have faith in him, I feel he is going to accomplish more in 3 years than I have managed in a lifetime and as for any trouble he might come across during the training I know Lee will be behind him every step of the way. So you must also believe in them."

"I suppose you're right but you do know there is a very high possibility this will be our last battle?"

"I know old friend but we must protect our families and the country at any cost. Now I am going to go and send a runner to the Emperor informing him of our intentions and sending out riders with conscription notices to each part of China........"

Ray lost his train of thought as he heard the distant hooves of horses signalling the return of his father.

Sighing he turned around and prepared himself for the task that was about to be asked of him.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Well there's the first chapter I hope u liked it and if u wldn't mind it wld b awesome if u reviewed :D :D :D


	3. Arielle

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Mulan only the OC characters.

Chapter 2: Arielle

Arielle was laying awake thinking, as she had been doing most nights this week. The raids had gotten worse, 3 villages had already been levelled killing the men and taking the women and children. There had been warnings left all around area near the Great Wall heads on poles and mounds of burning bodies. Her uncle had been trying to tell the village elders to evacuate for days, but they had insisted on everyone staying in the village until they had celebrated their grandsons going to war. Conscription notices were sent to every family in China commanding every oldest son in China to go prepare for war and those without to come fight themselves apparently the Commander had gone ahead to face the Huns and had left his son in charge.

Sighing in defeat Arielle sat up and looked over at the sleeping form of her cousin who was still deep asleep. Rising quietly she made her way from the room and stepped out onto the veranda pushing away the strands of black hair the wind blew across her face. Climbing and walking along the wall she came to a stop at the roof and looked out over the rooftops of the other houses.

"Ha I bet they're all......." she abruptly stopped as she saw a movement on the street below where she was standing. The figure tried to duck behind a corner but not before Arielle had a chance to glimpse the crest on his back. Huns. They were in the village!

Frozen with indecision she contemplated whether to run inside and wake her uncle or to dismiss the vision as a hallucination. Her decision was made for her when she saw black shapes approaching from the west of the city.

Leaping down from the wall she ran inside running into her uncle's room not caring about how much noise she made now.

"UNCLE," she screamed as she shoved the paper door aside and ran to his bedside, watching as he shot up.

"Dear God Arielle what is it!" there was alarm evident on his face.

" Thehunsareoutsideiwasontheroofandisawthemandthenirantotellyou!" she stammered, her heart was beating so fast she was sure her uncle could hear it.

"Arielle child slow down so I can understand you." He repeated slowly even though he had understood the main jist of her conversation the first time.

"The Huns they're here in the village and are going to attack!"

"Honey go back to bed it's obvious she's delusional", her aunt sneered as she regarded Arielle with open contempt; "it's just a plea for attention."

" But it's true," Arielle pleaded. Her uncle looked into her brown eyes trying to discern the truth; any doubt from either of them was soon silenced as the gong sounded from the village hall, signalling the threat of an imminent attack.

Springing from the bed with the agility of a man half his age Arielle's uncle shouted "GET EVERYONE OUT NOW USE THE ENTERANCE TOWARDS THE MOUNTAIN."

Before anyone had a chance to protest he was running out of the door with his sword in hand.

"Arielle you heard what he said go wake Mariah up!" her aunt screamed waking her up from her temporary stupor.

Sprinting as fast as she could to the other side of the house, she through back the paper door ripping it in the process, "MARIAH, get up we have to leave"

Mariah was already awake and running towards the door her pink hair flying out behind her. Arielle turned and ran behind her automatically running towards the back door of the house.

Everything happened so quickly after that it was impossible to recall any of it correctly.

One minute Arielle had been right behind Mariah the next she was flying through the air, she slammed against what had once been the outside wall of their house.

Her eyes kept going out of focus and when she finally opened them enough to see the scene in front of her she was greeted with the sight of their house in pieces. The roof had caved in and the paper doors were burning. Arielle vaguely registered the scream coming from her right. Looking slowly around she saw her uncle cut down by one of the Huns.

Sadness, pain and anger all surged within her as she got up and started running out of pure rage towards the Hun, not entirely sure what she intended to do.

" HAHAHAHA, awww does the little girl want a piece of me too," the Hun mocked while narrowing his eyes at her, " why don't you run away like a good little girl and at least make this fun for me."

This was the last thing he ever said, Arielle picked up her fallen uncle sword as thrust it between his chest armour and his helmet to the unprotected skin of his neck, catching him off guard. He barely had time to register what happened before he met the ground.

Spinning around she barely missed a swipe from another of the Huns, quickly parrying the shot she aimed the sword at his side and pushed downwards watching as he fell.

Looking down she met her uncle's dead eyes, bending down she closed them silently cursing the Huns and vowing to take revenge, slowly raising her head she looked around at what had become of the village. There were bodies everywhere, houses burning and people screaming. Something glinted as the fires cast it into light, reaching out Arielle picked it up and recognised it being the conscription notice from the emperor. Pocketing it she got up and turned around to where Mariah and her aunt should have been, instead she saw the billowing flames get stronger and higher.

'They must have already left!' she thought to herself panicking. She had nowhere else to go, but she couldn't follow them she didn't know these paths as well as they did, that was their only chance to escape the Huns.

On a decision made within a hundredths of a second Arielle raced to where the horses were kept, thanking God that the barn was still there. She didn't have much time the Huns would be descending on this part any second. Sneaking in the back door she found her uncle's horse, easily distinguishable by its jet black coat and white mane and tail. Saddling the horse as fast as she could she mounted and waited for the right time to urge the horse into a gallop. Hearing the shouts of men and the pounding of hooves she kicked her feet into the horse's side and pushed against the barn doors, bursting through them in a fury of sparks and wood.

The noise was all around her, the men shouting at her the pursuit of their horses, not daring to look behind and not trusting her horse to be able to out run the rain of arrows that would be unleashed soon, she guided the horse into the forest. The horse dodged the trees and rocks wildly as Arielle pushed it even further, knowing the horses in this area were more agile than the ones from across the wall pushed her to continue going deeper into the forest.

Finally the sound of hooves in pursuit died down and she found herself at the tracks leading to Guilin. With tears streaming down her face Arielle guided her horse towards the city.


End file.
